¿Como hacerte feliz?
by Estelmagika
Summary: Luego de grandes confesiones, discusiones y varios días evitándose ¿Que surgirá de un encuentro entre Remus y Tonks? ONESHOT Leánlo please!


Holas!

¿Cómo va? ¡Nueva escritora reportando su mas reciente desastre literario! (Estel hace el saludo scout) Bueno, un Tonks/ Lupin que salió de casualidad en un brote de inspiración... ustedes dirán si vale la pena o no. ¡Tenía que escribir algo sobre ellos o me moría! ¡Son la mejor pareja!

Disclaimer: Todo de Rowling, nada mío, sólo las ganas de jugar con esta trama...

_Desde ahora y para siempre cualquier semejanza con hechos reales correrán por vuestra propia imaginación arrivederci é buona fortuna queste sono le ultime parole d'il terzo angelo di Cristo dopo parlare in l'strada con il uomo che non sapeva piú di niente !_

**¿Cómo hacerte feliz?**

_By_

_Estelmagika_

_Dedicado a Micaela_

Garúa y hace frío. Comienza a atardecer y no hay mucha gente en las calles de Londres. Me siento a gusto así, caminando solo y poniendo en orden mi cabeza. Siempre me gustó la soledad, desde pequeño; siempre la calma y la tranquilidad. No como ella, que ama el ruido y el desorden... ¡Oh! ¡Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo! Otra vez pensando en ella ¿por qué es tan difícil sacarla de mi mente? Últimamente se adueña de cada rincón de mi cabeza, angustiándome, enloqueciéndome... ¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de mí? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? ¿Por qué, si nos amamos, nos duele tanto a ambos?... Y yo no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable cada vez que la veo aparecer con los ojos enrojecidos, con el cabello apagado, descuidada. Y no puedo creer como puede sufrir tanto alguien tan llena de vida, alguien que no conocía lo que era la pena, alguien que portaba una sonrisa hasta cuando dormía, alguien... alguien que me enamoró.

¿Por qué me enamoré de ella? No puedo dejar de reprochármelo. Yo no debía enamorarme, el amor no es algo para un hombre como yo, si es que se me puede llamar hombre. ¿Por qué se enamoró de mí? Eso jamás me lo voy a explicar. No entiendo que es lo que me encontró. ¿Por qué justamente de mí? Yo no tengo derecho a hacerla sufrir así. No puedo lastimarla de este modo al rechazarla. Pero tampoco puedo decirle que sí. Con eso le ocasionaría, con los años, un dolor mil veces mayor, sería hacerla cargar con mi condena. No quiero eso para ella. Si la rechazo ahora, llorará un tiempo, se sentirá mal, pero luego olvidará y será feliz y yo podré dedicarme únicamente a recordarla. Yo sufriré, pero ella se repondrá y eso es todo lo que me importa.

Ahora está enojada conmigo. La entiendo. Fui tan poco delicado... Ella, ella hizo lo que yo no me atrevía a hacer: me dijo que me amaba. Lo recuerdo nítidamente, cada detalle, como si lo viviera nuevamente.

FLASH BACK

Estaba ya entrada la noche en la cocina de Grimmauld Place y me encontraba a solas con ella. Habíamos cenado junto a los de la orden y ella se había ofrecido a quedarse a ayudarme. Cada uno limpiaba algo diferente, cuando de repente, con su voz vacilante, rompió el silencio.

-¿Me quieres?

La pregunta era tan insólita que al principio creí que no la había oído bien. Pero no, me había preguntado si le quería. "Te amo", me hubiera gustado contestarle, pero me contuve a tiempo.

-¿Me quieres, Remus? –volvió a preguntar, ahora con un tono mas seguro, al ver que yo no le respondía.

-Co-como n-no voy a quererte, Tonks... e-eres mi amiga... –respondí intentando por todos los medios no deschavarme.

Su rostro reflejó una expresión decepcionada. Respiró hondo y volvió a hablar, adoptando nuevamente el tono inseguro

-Lo... lo sé... sólo que yo... yo me preguntaba si...

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar, Nymphadora –interrumpí, aunque verdaderamente intuía lo que intentaba decirme.

Tonks bajó la mirada, como si pensara en algo. Murmuraba palabras inaudibles, hablando para ella misma, sin pretender que yo la escuchara. Luego suspiró, dejó sobre la mesa el paño con el que estaba limpiando y levantó la cabeza. Algo sorprendido noté como su cabello pasaba del fucsia al rojo escarlata y sus mejillas se incendiaban. Avanzó hacia donde estaba yo y me tomó la cara con las manos. Casi se me detuvo el corazón al sentir sus finos dedos en mi rostro y ver sus ojos negros y brillantes penetrar en los míos.

-Tu me gustas mucho –confesó muy bajito, casi en un susurro, mirándome llena de dulzura...

FIN FLASH BACK

"Tu me gustas mucho"... Aun sus palabras suenan en mi mente y es por eso que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella... Y en lo que le contesté. Creí que con lo que le dije, ella comprendería cada uno de mis retorcidos sentimientos pero, como me di cuenta luego, era imposible. Era imposible que entendiera de mí, cosas que ni yo entiendo. Y lo único que logré fue hacerla sufrir, hacer que se enojara conmigo y que llorara... ¡Ay, Tonkie, si supieras que lo hago por tu bien!... Es cierto, podría habérselo dicho con mas tacto, pero ¿qué hubiera cambiado eso? ¿Acaso el sentido de mis palabras nos hubiera dolido menos a cualquiera de los dos? Es decir, ¡ESTOY RECHAZANDO A LA MUJER QUE AMO! ¡Lo diga del modo que lo diga, ella sufrirá y yo también! Entonces ¿qué caso tiene habérselo dicho de un modo más delicado?

FLASH BACK

Me veo reflejado en sus ojos, sin saber que contestarle. De seguro yo debería estar pensando "¡Yuju! ¡Le gusto! ¡Le gusto! ¡Ahora nos casaremos y viviremos felices para siempre!" ¿Verdad? Pues no. Al contrario. No puedo sentirme feliz si sé que ella pretende desperdiciar su vida en alguien como yo. Debo impedirlo. "Le gusto", es increíble.

-Dime algo –me ruega al ver que me he quedado en blanco, mirándola. Sus dedos todavía sujetan mi rostro y estoy seguro de que su corazón palpita a mil, igual que el mío.

-Yo... yo no puedo creerlo... –digo cuando por fin logro articular un sonido.

Sonríe levemente, algo nerviosa.

-Y que... ¿qué tienes para decirme? –me pregunta bajando la mirada, aún más roja que antes.

-No... no sé que decirte –tartamudeo.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes tú por mí? –me pregunta.

-Bueno, e-eres mi amiga, creo que es así como te veo –le miento.

-¿Nada más? –pregunta, desilusionada.

Suspiro. La tomo de la mano y la llevo a sentarse. Luego me acomodo a su lado. Respiro hondo, tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-No puede pasar nada entre nosotros –le digo, al fin.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? –pregunto, sorprendido.

-Explícame por favor por qué no podemos estar juntos –me pide.

Noto en su voz un rastro frío.

-Mira, soy mucho mayor que tú, podría ser tu padre –exagero.

-Sí, si me hubieses tenido a los catorce años –me replica, irónicamente.

-De acuerdo, pero eso no quita que la diferencia de edad es muy grande.

Tonks pone los ojos en blanco, como si lo que yo le dijera, pese a tener mucho sentido, fuera absurdo.

-Además –continúo explicando- yo soy pobre, ni siquiera tengo trabajo fijo...

-Yo no necesito dinero –me interrumpe, obstinada- No quiero dinero. Quiero amor ¿me lo puedes dar? Estoy segura de que sí. ¿De veras crees que si tuvieras mas dinero te querría mas de lo que ya te quiero?

"¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que es saber contestar!" La miro y noto su expresión decidida, la mirada dura, los brazos cruzados...

-Tonks –trato de explicarle- también está el hecho de que... ya sabes... soy un licántropo...

-¡Bueno, bueno! –exclama, enfadada- ¡Eso sí que es ridículo! ¿No te parece que si eso me importara, yo no estaría enamorada de ti?

-No es sólo eso, Tonks, tú no sabes a lo que me enfrento cada mes, una tortura, una condena... No quiero que también cargues con eso, es un riesgo que no quiero que tomes...

-Es un riesgo que me traerá compensaciones –me interrumpe.

-¿Cómo está tan segura? ¿Qué, si un día despertaras y te dieras cuenta de que desperdiciaste tu vida?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas? –exclama, horrorizada por lo que acabo de decir.

-Tonks, esto sólo es un capricho tuyo –le reprocho, levantando la voz- Ya se te pasará...

Entonces me doy cuenta de lo hiriente que fue lo que le dije. Se me queda mirando fijo, con la boca entreabierta, como si no diera crédito a sus oídos. Pero se recupera rápidamente y vuelve a gritarme, realmente enfurecida.

-¡¿Así que eso es lo que crees! ¿Crees que soy tan tonta que no puedo con mis sentimientos? ¡ Yo estoy muy segura de lo que siento y no es ningún capricho!

-¡No puede pasar nada entre nosotros, Nymphadora, no lo compliques todo más de lo que ya está! –le grito yo también.

-¿Yo complico las cosas? ¡Yo no soy la que pone ridículas excusas para todo! –tiene los ojos bañados en lágrimas- Pero ¿sabes que? ¡está bien! Si no quieres que pase nada ¡nada pasará! –me grita, para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y es así como el tonto Remus Lupin volvió a arruinarlo todo. Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran de este modo. Creo que se nos fue la mano. Ella... es tan especial, tan única. La quiero tanto. ¿Por qué debo ser yo el que la hace sufrir? No debí gritarle, ni decirle caprichosa, ni tratarla como a una niña que no entiende de la vida. Pero... es que la veo tan indefensa... Debería hablar con ella, explicarle bien las cosas. Pero todavía no me siento preparado, no sabría que decirle.

Creo que a ella le pasa igual. Quizás es por eso que llevamos una semana sin dirigirnos la palabra. Apenas si nos vemos. Que tontería, lo que me faltaba, que jugáramos a evitarnos. Siento que me hace falta, extraño su compañía, aunque por otro lado tal vez sea mejor estar separados. Sí, separados. Por lo menos hasta que encuentre las palabras con las cuales explicarle lo que me pasa. ¡Como desearía que volviéramos a ser amigos, como antes de que pasara todo esto! Ahora debo agradecer al cielo si la veo mas de cinco segundos. Y lo mejor es que siga así. No puedo hablar con ella, ni siquiera mirarla sin sentirme mal...

Y como en las bromas del destino, continúo caminando a medida que la lluvia se hace mas espesa, cuando de repente me tropiezo con los ojos que menos deseaba ver ¿O eran los que más deseaba?... el punto es que de tanto evitarnos terminamos chocando. La observo con atención: el cabello oscuro y apagado ahora mojado por la lluvia, los ojos mas grises que el cielo, la piel pálida, los labios rojos... todo indica que sigue triste, quizás mas triste que yo.

Parece que chocarse conmigo tampoco estaba en sus planes, la veo dudar, como en una lucha interna, sin saber si desaparecer o no. La comprendo perfectamente porque a mí me pasa lo mismo justo en este instante.

Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales ambos nos mostramos incómodos sin disimulo, ella por fin se decide y esbozando una amarga sonrisa me tiende la mano.

-¿Cómo estas, Remus? –su voz suena quebrada y melancólica.

-Bien... creo –contesto estrechando su mano.

Después de otros cinco minutos de comunicación silenciosa, decido volver a hablar.

-Hace mucho que no te veo -le comento.

-Exactamente una semana –me responde sin mirarme.

-Si...

Y nuevamente se hace el silencio entre nosotros. Estoy evaluando la mejor manera de desaparecer sin dejar rastro cuando la oigo emitir un sonido ahogado. Levanto la cabeza para mirarla y noto que sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Estiro mi brazo para acariciarle el pelo y entonces ella, sin poder contenerse, me abraza mientras rompe en sollozos.

-No puedo mas... –exclama, con voz sofocada, ocultando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Yo tampoco –le digo al tiempo que respondo a su abrazo- pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé –me contesta entre sollozos- no lo sé ni me importa. ¡Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes! ¡desearía nunca haberte dicho nada!

-Ya... Tranquilízate...

No sé si tengo entre mis brazos a una niña o a la mujer que realmente es, lo que sé es que la amo como nunca. Su cuerpo se estremece del llanto mientras su fragancia me inunda. De verdad no puedo mas. Tengo que salir de aquí o voy a terminar besándola. Tengo que salir de aquí, pero no puedo.

Le levanto suavemente la cabeza y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Te extrañaba –le susurro yo.

-Yo también –me responde- No nos volvamos a alejar así.

-Siento lo que pasó –me disculpo- Las cosas se fueron de control, yo no quería gritarte.

-Está bien, reaccionaste como lo sentías, no te culpo por eso.

-Es que no era así como lo sentía –le confieso- Creo que tenías razón, sólo ponía excusas tontas porque tengo una mezcla de sentimientos que ni yo entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Que te amo como a nadie.

-También yo –me dice mientras en su cara se hace presente esa sonrisa llena de vida, ausente durante la última semana.

La miro. Me ama. Y vuelve a acosarme la culpa. No podría, la amo demasiado para que sufra lo mismo que yo...

La pena se debe haber reflejado en mi rostro, porque ella se pone repentinamente seria.

-Sabes que no me importa –responde a mi muda protesta.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Basta –me interrumpe- no me vengas de nuevo con todo eso.

La miro y no puedo evitar sonreír. Es el ser mas dulce que conocí en toda mi vida ¿Serán sus labios igual de dulces? No resisto la tentación de hallar la respuesta a esta pregunta. Nos miramos a los ojos. Sus ojos ya no son grises, se han vuelto del negro brillante de siempre. Me acerco a su boca lentamente, con el fin de besarla pero se me adelanta. Me ha ganado a mitad de camino y me esta besando como nadie lo ha hecho nunca. Y respondo a mi pregunta: sus labios son aún mas dulces de lo que esperaba, por eso, no dudo en corresponderle. Nos besamos con una pasión única, propia de verdaderos enamorados. Entonces su pelo oscuro se vuelve repentinamente fucsia. Ha vuelto a ser feliz y es a mi lado. Yo también he vuelto a ser feliz. Tan feliz que si hubiese sido metamorfomago , mi pelo hubiese cambiado alternativamente a todos los colores de arco iris y me estarían saliendo estrellitas por los ojos.

FIN

¡Uff, lo terminé! ¡Después de una noche entera en vela lo terminé! (Estel pone cara de agotamiento) Ahora, por favor, como no me gusta desvelarme en vano les pido que lo lean y me dejen un review o me manden un mail contándome que les pareció (Estel pone cara de suplica)

A mí, personalmente, me gustó mucho como me quedo y me la pasé muy bien escribiéndolo. Lo redacté en primera persona porque tenía ganas de centrarme en los sentimientos de Remus, quizás esto lo haga un poco pesado pero ¡no puedo evitarlo! Estoy en una etapa en la que solo escribo one-shots sobre sentimientos ¿qué me está pasando? Bueno, eso no importará si a alguno de mis lectores le gusta... Ah! Otra cosita... Este es el primer ff que publico (si amigos, por fin me animé...) así que me gustaría que me digan si quieren que envíe otros que tengo archivados por ahí o si con este les basta y les sobra para vomitar...

BeSoS eNcAnTaDoS

Estelmagika


End file.
